Because of Just Dance 3- Oneshot
by MegaAnimeFreak7
Summary: Arthur Kirkland involuntarily enters a live contest to win Just Dance 3 for Wii. Once he wins it (did you really doubt him), he takes it home to surprise Alfred F. Jones. Alfred, happy, decides to surprise him with a gift of his own. What will happen next? Read to find out more! ENJOY! EXTREMELY FLUFFY!


Arthur buried his cold face deep into his American styled scarf. The scarf had been a gift Alfred gave him for his birthday. It had been sweet and kind and it had made Arthur vow that he'd get Alfred something even better for Christmas.

As he searched the store windows for the "perfect" gift, he silently cursed himself for waiting so long to shop. He sat down on a nearby bench, afraid that he'd never find the right gift for his beloved, when his thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful female voice.

"Hello sir. Would you like to try out the newest game from UBISOFT?" the voice asked. Arthur raised his head and was met with the cheerful face of a kind Hungarian woman.

"The what?" he replied. She giggled and flipped her brown locks.

"The new game for Wii, XBOX Kinect, etc. Here!" she took hold of his hand and pulled him off of the bench. Bewildered, he allowed her to lead him to a large group. There was a giant screen in front of the growing crowd, and on the screen was the colorful silhouette of a woman with her fist in the air. The title read, "JUST DANCE 3 Wii"

He turned to look at her. "What the bloody hell is that?" She turned to look at him, surprised that he wasn't familiar with it.

"Only one of the best videogames of all time!" she replied. She grabbed a small remote control and placed it in his right hand. "Why don't you try it out for yourself?" She adjusted the strap on the contraption so that it was tight around the British man's right wrist. She then led him to three other people that also had the same remote in their hands. She stood on a tiny platform and took hold of a lone microphone.

"Alright guys! This is the Just Dance 3 contest!" she shouted. The crowd cheered. She waited until the cheers died down before continuing. "So here's what's going to happen," she pointed at the four people on stage with her. "You guys are going to dance to moving people on the screen and you're going to try to get the highest amount of points by the end of five dances. If you do, not only do you get _four_ of these awesome games (for Wii) for your taking, you also get a McDonald's card that has $500 dollars loaded onto it, and four tickets to any movie of your choosing!"

Arthur's eyes widened. That was PERFECT! A slow smile began to creep across his face. He knew that he had to win this. He _had_ too!

The woman began to grin at Arthur's reaction. "Well, seems like we're all pumped up! What will the first song be? Hmm?" People began to shout song choices from the audience. She looked at the tiny TV screen in front of her. Her grin grew wider. "Alright, let's go for something more… _Canadian_. The first song will be… 'Let's go to the mall by Robin Sparkles!'"

The crowd cheered but Arthur drew a blank. He had never heard of that song in his entire life.

The Hungarian pressed a button and the screen changed. An '80's tune began to play and Arthur watched as the woman on screen began to dance. He turned to look at the other three contestants, who were copying her movements. He decided to do what they did.

The song ended soon after. Arthur was exhausted. The crowd cheered. He stared at the controller in his hand as if it were a demon. How the HELL was he supposed to do this?

He leaned over to talk to the second contestant. "Um, excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but… how the bloody hell am I supposed to do this?!"

She smiled at him. "It's kind of like Dance Dance Revolution in a w-" She was suddenly cut off by a high pitched squeal. Coincidentally, it had been emitted from Arthur.

"It's similar to DDR?!" he asked in a high pitched tone. She nodded her head slowly. He began to jump up and down excitedly. He and Alfred always played that game whenever they went to the movie theatres! And although Alfred always ended up beating him, he was pretty good himself. If this game was anything like DDR (he hated to use his boyfriend's ungentlemanly language but…) he'd school these bitches!

With a newborn confidence in him, he turned to face the Hungarian woman, whose name he had soon learned was Elizaveta.

"Elizaveta," he said with confidence. "Play the next song. I'm ready."

The crowd "ooh-ed" him and laughed. She gave him a devilish grin.

"Okay. The next song shall be," she paused in order to look through the song list. She looked up at him and grinned. "_Party Rock Anthem_. Good luck."

Party Rock Anthem? One of the biggest hits in the UK? He smiled and waved a hand dismissively at her. "I'm not going to need it." He stated before turning to face the screen.

This was going to be too easy.

Arthur opened the door excitedly. He couldn't wait to tell his lover what he'd gotten for him.

He was immediately greeted with a hug. "Hey babe! How was your day?" Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled. "Bloody _amazing_ considering what I got you for Christmas!" Alfred's eyes lit up in the same way a young child's did. He began to jump around Arthur, oozing enthusiasm.

"What is it? Show me! Show me! Show me!" Arthur burst out laughing.

"Alright! What are you, a dog?"

Alfred held up the back of his hands and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Yes. I'm _your_ dog." A grin crossed his face before he added, "And then I become a _wolf_ at night! Aroooooooo!"

Arthur smacked him, blushing. "Shut it you wanker!" Alfred laughed. He started looking Arthur's body over for a bulge of any type.

"So where's my present?" he asked excitedly. Arthur grinned. He took hold of Alfred's hand and began to lead him towards their living room. "Babe? What are you doin'?" Alfred asked. Arthur brought his finger to his lips.

"Close your eyes." he replied. Alfred obediently shut his eyes. Arthur let go of his hand and began to install the Wii. He mumbled a few curses at the fact that he wasn't able to set the cords up properly. Alfred's eyes twitched.

"Do you want me to set it up instead?" Alfred asked, already realizing that Arthur was setting up the console. Arthur turned to look at him in surprise.

"No!" he cried. He plugged the cords in and smiled as the black screen changed. "Ha! Got it!" he yelled triumphantly. Alfred smiled and kept his eyes closed.

Arthur saw the Just Dance 3 title screen display on the flat screen. He took hold of his lover's right hand and smiled up at him.

"Babe?" Alfred asked, confused. Arthur's smile grew wider.

"Open your eyes love." He said with happiness. Alfred opened his eyes. They fell on the TV screen. He read the words and turned to look at his partner in surprise.

"You didn't!" he cried. Arthur squeezed his hand.

"Merry bloody Christmas." He replied. Alfred wrapped him in his arms.

"I love you so fucking much right now!" Alfred squealed. He leaned back so that he could look into his eyes. "How did you know that I was saving up to buy this?"

Arthur looked back at him, stunned. He had had no clue. He shrugged at him. "I guess I just know these things," he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and gave him a kiss. Alfred kissed him back happily. Arthur pulled back after a while and nodded towards the television. "How about we give it a go?"

Alfred smiled and nodded his head excitedly. "Hell yeah!" he took hold of his hand and lead him towards the screen. He grabbed a cont roller and handed the other to him, smiling evilly at him. "But I just want to let you know right now that you're about to fail bigger than Rebecca Black!"

Arthur burst out laughing. "I'd love to see you try!"

Arthur flopped onto the couch angrily. Alfred fist pumped the air. "Hell yeah!" he cried. He turned around and pointed at him mockingly. "You got **served**!"

"I don't even bloody _know_ how you won!" Arthur huffed. "I played those songs before _you_ did, so how did _you_ freaking win?!"

Alfred sat down next to him. He ruffled his hair and smiled. "I told you what would happen. How can you be mad now?"

Arthur pouted. "But I played before you did." He whined. Alfred stared at him, his eyes full of lust. So sexy! He thought to himself. He licked his lips. Arthur turned to look at him. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked before he put his hand on Alfred's cheek. "Your entire face is red."

"Do you realize how sexy you looked just then?" Alfred asked him. Arthur blushed and turned away.

"Wanker." He mumbled. Alfred smiled and turned Arthur's face back to his own. He stared into his emerald green eyes with his sky blue one's and brushed his lips against the Brit's lovingly.

"I love you too sweetie." He replied. Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around the American's neck.

"I'm so glad we met Alfred F. Jones," he said. He smirked slightly. "And I'm glad that I was _finally_ able to be the one to get their partner an amazing gift this time. Looks like _I've_ won."

Alfred tsked. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Not so fast. You can't say that until you see what I got you for Christmas!"

"What did you get me with the little money you have?" Arthur joked. "Oh, I know. Your dick."

Alfred burst out laughing. "No, actually. But I think this gift will make you _equally_ happy."

"This I have got to see," Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes. He unwrapped his arms from around Alfred's neck and waited for him to go and get the gift, but Alfred only stood there with a huge grin on his tan face. "Alfred? What are you standing around for? Go and get the present." Alfred said nothing. He only took hold of Arthur's hand and gave him a genuine smile. He dropped to one knee, still staring into the Brit's eyes. "Alfred?" Arthur managed to ask.

"Arthur Kirkland." Alfred began.

"Don't." Arthur begged.

"Will…"

"Please Alfred."

"You…"

"I-I'm not ready for that kind of commitment right now."

"Marry…"

"Don't you dare! Alfred, you bloody wanker, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Me?" Alfred finished with a toothy grin. Arthur stared at him, tears falling from his eyes. He covered his mouth with one hand, unsure of what to say. He had a mountain of words and emotions filling his head and heart and it didn't help the fact that Alfred was staring right back at him, confusing him further.

"We can't Alfred." Arthur whispered.

"Why not?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"We're men."

"Never stopped us from having sex." Alfred pointed out.

"Yes but…"

"And it never stopped us from dating each other."

"B-but that's different!"

"How?" Alfred further questioned.

"We're allowed to date each other, but we can't get married by law here!"

Alfred smiled. "So then I'll buy us some tickets and we'll go to Canada. I know that my brother's husband is a bit of a priest, so he can marry us off," he kissed the back of Arthur's hand and looked into his eyes. "Nothing is stopping me from marrying you my dear."

Arthur sobbed. "You… you're a git!"

"Yes, I am."

"You're a bloody tosser! You never listen to anything I say!"

"That is true."

"You eat way too much McDonald's and tell me that my cooking is terrible!"

Alfred shrugged. "I love their Big Macs."

"You act incredibly childish and never let me top!"

"Guilty as charged."

Arthur looked up into the American's sky blue eyes and shook his head. "But damn it, if I don't love you all the same!"

Alfred smirked. He stood and pulled the Englishman closer, pressing him against his chest. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

Arthur looked up at him and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course it's a bloody yes! Why would I say no? I'll marry you! I'll _definitely_ marry you!"

Alfred smiled and leaned in, giving the Brit a passionate kiss. Arthur responded, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck lovingly. When they released Alfred leaned back in order to look into his lovers eyes. He pulled out a small green velvet box from his back pocket and opened the top, revealing a diamond ring. Arthur squealed, causing Alfred to chuckle.

"_Someone's _excited." He commented. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am." Alfred took hold of his beloved's hand and slid the ring onto it, pushing it as far up as it would go. Arthur let out a deep sigh as he held his hand up in front of his face, examining the ring. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath. Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur leaned into him, laying his head on his chest. "Oh Alfred. You've made me the happiest person in the entire world."

"Oh, well that can't be true," Alfred said. "Have you _met_ everyone in the entire world?"

"Alfred…" Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. Alfred laughed.

"I'm only kidding," he kissed the Brit's forehead. "You know I love you."

"Well, I know that now," Arthur said sarcastically. He smiled. "I love you too git."

He snuggled closer to the blonde, reveling in his sweet yet musky smell. His smile grew wider as he stared at the rock on his slender finger. He'd be spending the rest of his life with this man. He'd never thought the day would come where he would find the love of his life. All of his family members had said that he was too uptight to find love (all but his older brother, Iaun and his younger brother Peter), and when he had told Alfred (this was when they were still friends), he had promised him that he would find him someone that would love him for who he was.

_Well,_ he thought as he looked up at the grinning American. _He definitely kept his promise to me._

"What is it?" Alfred asked him. Arthur stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

Alfred smiled down at him. "Okay then," he reached over and grabbed the remote control. He turned on the television back to cable and they sat down to watch a sitcom. After a while, Alfred suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh! That reminds me!"

Arthur's eyes furrowed as he looked up at him. "What?"

Alfred gave him a devilishly look. "I won. I gave you the best gift this year. I've still got the longest streak of good gift giving."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, and then laughed. "Sod off!" he said as he smacked his arm playfully. "You're ridiculous."

"Yes I am babe," Alfred replied. He stuck his tongue out. "Don't you forget it!"

Arthur giggled and kissed him once more on the lips with joy.

No matter what Alfred said, he would indeed be the happiest person in the world. And yes, he wouldn't be the one with the longest streak of gift giving among them, but who cared when he'd be getting a "husband" in exchange?


End file.
